


How Pepper killed Civil War

by River_of_Dawn



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Pepper Potts, Deutsch | German, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 10:25:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11942169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/River_of_Dawn/pseuds/River_of_Dawn
Summary: ///Übersetzung/// Was ich mir wirklich gewünscht hätte, in Civil War zu passieren...





	How Pepper killed Civil War

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> Schön, dass ihr hier herein schaut! Dies ist meine erste Übersetzung und ich hoffe, es ist mir zumindest einigermaßen gelungen...  
> Über Rückmeldung würde ich mich wirklich freuen!
> 
> Originalsprache: Englisch  
> Originaltitel: How Pepper killed Civil War (Link: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11872428/1/How-Pepper-killed-Civil-War )  
> Originalautor: MiniM236 (Link: https://www.fanfiction.net/u/6676298/MiniM236 )  
> Originalwebsite: FanFiction.net (Link: https://www.fanfiction.net/ )  
> Disclaimer: Mir gehört rein gar nichts. Weder die Avengers, noch vorkommende andere Charas, Orte oder die Handlung. Ich habe die Geschichte lediglich übersetzt.

Beide Seiten, auf verschiedenen Seiten des Flugplatzes stehend, bereit zum Kämpfen, als...

„ANTHONY EDWARD STARK UND STEVEN GRANT ROGERS!“

Beide Teams sprangen auf, selbst die Meister-Assassinen, als sie die Stimme der aufgebrachten Pepper Potts hörten. Die wütende Erdbeerblonde schritt in die Mitte des Kampfplatzes, auf den die beiden Männer ebenfalls zuliefen.

„Du.“ Pepper drehte sich zu Tony.

„Pep, ich...“

„Sei ruhig. Da bin ich mal für drei Tage weg und du bist bereits in einem Kampf?! FRIDAY hat mich angerufen und mir über dich deine Eltern rächend und was-auch-immer und wie das Team in zwei geteilt ist erzählt. Ein Bürgerkrieg, wirklich?“ Tony öffnete seinen Mund zum Protestieren, schloss ihn aber wieder, sobald er den Blick seiner Freundin sah.

„Und du.“ Sie drehte sich zum Captain. „Ich weiß, dies war nicht nur Tonys Schuld. James weiß, was er getan hat und wird dafür bestraft werden, glücklicherweise habe ich einen Deal mit der Regierung gemacht, der dir sechs Monate gibt, um zu beweisen, dass er mental stabil ist und ich werde seine Konsequenzen entscheiden. Aber ernsthaft, ihr leichtsinnigen Hurensöhne konntet nicht einmal versuchen darüber reden?“

Dann sah sie auf beide Seiten. „Und der Rest von euch, Seiten zu wählen hat dies nur schlimmer gemacht. Ihr habt alle vermeintlich dran Schuld. Wie habt ihr geholfen, indem ihr drei nicht-Avenger hineingezogen habt, von denen einer ein Minderjähriger ist?! Das endet JETZT! Habe ich mich deutlich gemacht?“

Ein Murmeln aus „Ja, Pepper“ kam und Pepper nickte, bevor sie Iron Mans und Captain Americas Ohren nahm und sie in den Quinjet zerrte, zusammen mit dem Rest der Avengers, welche ihre Köpfe in Scham und Angst gebeugt hatten, und packte ihre Waffen in bezeichnete Boxen. Peter gab Pepper Steves Schild, niemand hatte die Eier Pepper zu fragen, was sie damit tun würde.

„Ich werde deiner Tante trotzdem über dies erzählen, Peter Parker.“

„Verdammt.“

Und das, Ladies und Gentlemen, ist wie Virginia ‚Pepper‘ Potts Civil War gestoppt hat.


End file.
